Unbelievable
by moosmiles
Summary: Jay's worried about Sean and breaks down with Alex. One thing leads to another and...


_Title: Unbelievable  
Chapter number: One  
Rating: R  
Summary: Jay's worried about Sean and breaks down with Alex. One thing leads to another and...  
Other sites the fic can be found: My LJ.  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. MTV/The-N owns everyone. The idea is mine. Based on the song "Unbelievable" by Kaci Brown a little bit.  
_  
The loud pounding on the front door to her apartment. It wasn't the usual quick, annoying sound it usually was. Instead, it was too slow and wasn't even very loud. It was a calm ramping.

Alex walked quickly to the door and unlocked the entrance, opening it to find Jay standing there, his face red from tears still falling from his eyes.

"Jay..." she whispered. "Oh, Baby." She pulled him into his arms, her hands placing his head on his shoulder and kicked the door shut. He hugged her, starting to cry mournfully on her shoulder.

"I'm so scared for him, Lex... I'm so damn scared," he sobbed into the crook of her neck as they softly fell, her making sure he was on top of her.

"I know, Jay. I know... I'm scared too," Alex admitted, rubbing his back with her free hand. She kissed his temple soothingly and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his hat from his head.

Jay wrapped his arms tighter around her back and turned his head away on her shoulder so she wouldn't see his face as he cried. He suddenly pulled away and looked down at the floor as he continued to cry. "I don't want anything to happen to him," he said softly through tears.

"Shup up," she hushed harshly, tipping his head up to face her and let a tear fall from her eye. "We're all so damn scared, Jay," she reminded and then started to break down herself, closing her eyes. She fell against him, her arms on either side of her face as she laid on his cheSt. "I'm so fucking scared," she spat. "And I don't even know why!" she shouted, starting feel lightheaded from crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling his tears dry as he embraced her. "I know, Lexi," he whispered knowingly. "I know." He felt that sudden rush he always used to get when he used to held her.

She suddenly hit him hard in the chest to make herself feel better. He just took it, knowing she was frusterated. "Alex..." he started, feeling her fist hit him harder in the chest, making it hard to breathe. She repeated it again. "Alex, stop!" he ordered, pushing her away slightly, but left his hands on her shoulders. "Do you wanna go see Sean?" he asked. She nodded solemly as he reached over and wiped her eyes. "Alright," he said softly, starting to pull his hand away from her cheek, but she put her hand on his, keeping it clasped in place.

She leaned in close to him, shutting her eyes and kissed him on the lips softly. Small, gentle, innocent kisses. Until his tongue gently grazed her bottom lip. She felt a small tingle and her thighs buzzed when his hand ran up under her jean skirt. She moaned, opening her lips enough to let him slip his tounge into her mouth, lapping around gently.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, falling back onto the faded brown carpet and pulled him down on top of her. His hand moved from her cheek down to her neck and then to her collar bone. He moved his hand under her tanktop, grabbing the strap of her bra.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips quickly buckled, and arched her back, her head falling away from his. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, smirking seductively. "Jay... I'm getting... hot," she whispered needily in a soft, low tone. He smiled, kissing her collar bone. He moved his hand from her thigh to her stomach and pushed her shirt up a little, rubbing her flat torso tenderly.

Alex felt her body started getting clamy and she could feel her heart race as Jay sent her on a high with his soft kisses. She moaned loudly, her vision starting to get blurry from the heat, "Jay..."

Jay pulled Alex close to him as they lay nestled in a blanket on the floor. Her arms hung loosely from his embrace at both his sides. Her body lay limbly on top of him.

"I thought you were gay," he said randomly.

She just grunted in reply, grinding her hips hard into his. "You should be happy I fucked you," she muttered harshly. She then pulled away, standing up and dropped the blanket on him before heading to her room.

"Lexi," he sighed, getting up and letting the blanket fall to the floor. He followed her down the hall into her room. "Alex, c'mon," he said.

"C'mon - what, Jay?" she asked, turning to him. "I loved you. _Loved_ you! And in return, you fucked with my best friend. Also, you never made it seem like you loved me back and you just screwed me to just make it seem like you got screwed!" she shouted at him, about to punch him.

"I love you," he stated, catching her fist in his hand. He watched her smile and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body falling. "Alex!" he shouted in alarm, catching her.

Jay scooped Alex up in his arms, carrying her to her bed. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek and then her forehead. She groaned, starting to sweat as she felt her tempture rise and the pain in her body grew.

"Alex," he whispered and kissing her forehead. "Baby, c'mon..." he urged, taking her hand in his.

She opened her eyes a little, peering up at him. "Jay..." she whispered. "Can we see Sean?" she asked hoarsly.

"Not right now," he said. "You need a little rest. You're a little sick." He kissed her gently in the cheek as she closed her eyes. "I'll go get you some water." He then proceeded to leave the room as she nuzzled into the covers of her bed.

"Can we go now?" It was the umptinth time Alex had asked that question in the past five hours. Jay would usually just shake his head and deny her the aproval.

After a few moments of more silence, Alex spoke up again. "Are we pregnant?" she asked, tears clouding her eyes. He chocked on his water. "Jay!" she exclaimed, sitting up and patted his back.

Jay finally got ahold of himself and smiled nervously. "You're not pregnant," he stated shakily, now dressed in his pants and t-shirt. She just nodded as he checked her for a fever.

"It was just a high," she informed for the millionth time that day.

"Not in my book," he scorned, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

But she couldn't but tease him, shoving her tongue into his mouth to get a taste of him. He moaned for more, but instead, she pulled away.

"I want the truth," she said, demanding his honest oppinion.

"I've never gotten anyone pregnant, Alex..." he started, trying to be open to her.

"But you gave three girls a social disease," she interrupted, getting up and started getting dressed.

He gave her a pointed look. "I wouldn't know," he finished, taking her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "All I know is that I love you and I'm here for you, Lex," he assured, rubbing her knuckles.

She smiled softly, looking down at the floor. "C'mon, Jay... I'm tryin' to get dressed here." She then pouted slightly, giving him a puppy look. "I wanna see Sean," she added sweetly. He sighed, dropping her hand and let her get dressed.


End file.
